Nightmare
by Sora-Hikou
Summary: Devin has a nightmare. just a little something I wrote on a whim. Obvious Bevin, Bevin Lovechild and also two OCs. c: R&R T for language.


For a second, everything seemed too perfect. Devin and his mentor, his dearest "Aunt" Analias, stood in the middle of an open field. She had her hand extended to the sky, a blue light circling her hand. "You can do it, Devy, I _know_ you can." Analias smiled.

Devin smiled too, nodding in agreement. He imitated Analias, extending his hand to the air.

"Now focus the energy. Bring all your mana to your palms."

Devin did so. Focusing all of his energy. But he couldn't see any mana. No pink, no blue. No _anything_. "W-Why can't I do it?" Devin mentally tried harder. He violently shook his hand in the air.

"Are you _not_ an Anadite?" Analias cocked her head, looking at him.

"I-I… Aunt Gwen is. Great Grandma Verdona is… S-So. I should…" He vigorously shook his hand again. "Work, Damnit! C'mon!"

The Raven took a step back. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." His green eyes started to tear up. "Auntie Ana, Tell me what's wrong- what am I doing wrong?"

Analias took a few steps back. She lifted herself into the air. "I guess you don't have the spark." She turned. "I suppose Benjamin and Kevin were wrong. I guess I'll go back to Kevin and Benjamin. Tell them that they were wrong, and-"

"No! No! This isn't happening! Auntie Ana! I _am_ an Anadite! I _have_ the spark!" Devin reached for her, but Analias smiled and waved to him as she moved out of his reach.

The Raven sat up in tears. He reached around his bed, grabbing the lock from his bedside. He closed his eyes tightly. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream." The energy being ran his fingers over the skeleton key hole, digging his nail into the hole. He inhaled deeply.

Devin got up, immediately. After pulling the lock around his neck, he slipped out of his bed, and out his room. He walked down the hall to his parent's room.

"Dad, Mom?" Devin knocked lightly on their door, it creaked open beneath his touch. "Um, Dad?" He put his palm to the door, pushing softly.

"K-Kevin! Kevin! _Kevin!_ Stop! Devin is standing right there!" It was the voice of Devin's mother figure, Ben.

Devin didn't dare take another step into the room. "Aw _fuck_, really?" Devin's father, Kevin Levin, groaned. "Dev. Dev are you there, son? Devin, c'mon in."

Cautiously, oh so cautiously, Devin stepped into the room. His hair in his face, covering his eyes. "I had a nightmare." Devin declared.

"You did?" The raven haired boy heard someone climb off of the bed and walk towards him. It was Ben. "Aw, Devin. Do you wanna sleep with me and Dad?" Ben looked back to Kevin, who was making a motion with his finger across his neck mouthing "no" to Ben.

"C-Could I?" Devin looked up at Ben. Their green eyes locked.

Ben nodded. "Of course, Devin." There was a quiet _smack!_ followed by a _thud!_ Ben turned on the light to find Kevin, face down in the green comforter on their shared bed. "K-Kevin? Kevin, get up."

Kevin immediately shrunk under the comforter, smiling a Levin Smile. "What was your nightmare about?" He asked, as Devin walked up to the bed and climbed on.

Ben got in on his side, automatically moving to Kevin's side. "Yes, Devin. What was your nightmare about?"

Devin closed his eyes, tight. "I dun wanna talk about it." He turned away.

"Well, suit yer self." Kevin shrugged. And with that, he laid down, pulling Ben on top of him, earning a yelp and a slap.

"Kevin!" Ben turned from Kevin's kisses. "Kevin, we can't do anything like that! Devin is _right there!_"

Kevin glanced at Ben. His gaze drifted to Devin, it quickly came back to Ben. "Why not?"

Ben didn't say anything. He did hit Kevin in the face, however. He scooted over, and beckoned Devin to him. "Come on, you need to go back to bed. You got school in the morning, Dev."

Devin scurried to the head of the bed, getting under the comforter between Ben and Kevin. "Thanks, Mom." He said, smiling to Ben. He snuggled himself in the blankets.

"Goodnight, Devin. Get some seep." Ben kissed his cheek, before turning over and facing the other way.

"G'night, my little energy being." Kevin leaned over and kissed Devin's forehead. The mutant then rubbed is nose to the energy being's , 'causing him to giggle.

"'Night. Love ya." The young raven released a sigh, and closed his eyes

* * *

Written on a whim. Inspired from irl experience including a dog. xD

I love reading reviews, btw.

-Owlett


End file.
